


Say My Name

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Brittle Bones [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Things get Spicy on the Normandy
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard
Series: Brittle Bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692271
Kudos: 2





	Say My Name

It was already late. Shore leave had started twenty minutes ago and Joker couldn't contain his eagerness to spend the time alone with John. 

Tapping his boot against the metal floor, he felt his anxiety grow deep inside him as the elevator continued on the route he wanted it to go, slowly, oblivious of his urgency. 

As soon as the door opened, he darted out as fast as he dared, determined not to lose another second. His emerald eyes completely fixed on Shepard's cabin door. 

He had barely moved when strong, possessive hands laced around his waist, a powerful thigh spreading his legs, with a muscular body leaning and pushing him against the wall. 

“Say my name” the low, husky voice whispered into his ear, hot breath moisturizing his face. 

His cock twitched in his pants at feeling John’s bulge pressing against the fabric of his fatigues; he pressed his hands against the wall, trying to find support. Shepard’s hands roamed his sides, trailing up, pinning his wrists against the hard surface, pounding one time, softly, almost carefully against him.

“Say my name, Jeff,” he repeated, flicking his tongue to lick the shell of his ear. Joker shuddered against him.

“John?” tremulous voice that expressed his confusion. 

“Is there someone else?” Shepard asked almost menacingly, as his hands traveled to the front of his pants, unzipping them. Joker felt John’s nimble hand freeing his cock, as a stifled moan escaped him. 

“No-no.” He stammered, the desire to have John inside him growing with each stroke he received. 

Shepard’s soft lips were on his neck, nipping the smooth skin, and Joker felt the distinctive sound of a zipper going down. 

Before long he heard the sound of pants dropping, then felt Johns dick rub up against him in a teasing manner. 

“St-Stop teasing and get on with it already!”

The lustful chuckle that escaped Johns lips didn't help him, it made Joker want John in him more and caused him to whimper in anticipation. 

He felt John move behind him, His hands moving down his waist in a zig zag trail until they came to his ass. John growls as he gripped Jokers ass and lined himself up with his hole. 

Jokers impatients was growing thin with every second wasted, every moment he didn't have John in him made it seem like a eternity of waiting. Something he couldn't stand, not when his adrenaline was pumping and his lust level so high. 

So when John was lined up, he thrusted backwards with his hips and they both moaned as Johns dick slid into his ass. The sensation was enough to make them both shudder as they both slowly adjusted.

“John…” 

The lust in Joker’s voice was enough to get John moving, as well as telling him he was ready. 

With each stroke, with each thrust and each smacked of the balls they both would get closer to their edge. 

The pleasure was evident as Joker’'s head rested on John’'s shoulder, watching the man pant and sweat with each thrust. 

A few moments later John finds his glory spot and the moan that escapes his lips was undignified, it likely traveled the whole of the ship but he didn't care he was enjoying himself too much to really care what others thought.

A tight in his gut told John he was close, that he wouldn't last much longer. Regardless of how much longer he lasted he wanted to make it the most pleasurable experience Joker has had. 

Johns speed and how hard he pounded into Joker increased, another hand joined Johns first hand of stroking him off while pressing a thumb to his dicks head and biting down lightly on the back of his neck. 

He could feel it coming, he knew it was a matter of seconds before he would burst so he simply yelled out John’s name and let his hot cum spill over both of his hands, a few moments he felt something hot enter him and knew exactly what it was. John cummed inside him, the feeling nice and warm as John pulls him close and wraps his arms around his chest; pulling out only when his dick softened. 

“That was…”

“Memorable”

Joker finished as he leaned back slightly against John, letting the man rub his hands over his thighs and chest.

A sudden sixth sense draws his attention to behind him, twisting his head his lips meet John’s in a unexpected, but not unwelcome kiss. After separating they both looked into each other's eyes, smiling before letting out a burst of laughter. 

“Come on into the cabin if your ready, there's more.. toys we can use in here.”

The meaning couldn't be anymore clear as John slipped past him into the room, swaying his hips a little and watching as Joker hesitates for a moment before following him.


End file.
